


Déjame Contarte

by mishita_stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishita_stilinski/pseuds/mishita_stilinski
Summary: Dean Winchester te cuenta su historia desde el inicio hasta el final.¿O no? Nada termina realmente, ¿cierto?⚡Traté de resumirlo lo más que pude, no me regañen si faltan detalles. :'u
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Déjame Contarte

**"** Chuck lo dijo una vez: Los finales son difíciles. Nunca lograrás que el público esté realmente satisfecho.

Odio admitir que es una realidad, es triste e irónico.

Puedo suponer que conoces el final, ¿emotivo, nostálgico, horrible, sinsentido? Eres libre de juzgar, pero debo decir que hubo una pieza faltante. Todavía falta que conozcas una parte de la historia.

Pero antes déjame contarte...

Mi nombre es Dean Winchester, y esta es mi historia...

En el principio, fui un cazador. No, no cazaba conejos ni animales del bosque, nada siquiera parecido. Cazaba fantasmas, vampiros y licántropos. De película. Todo aquello de lo que te trataste de convencer que no era real, sí lo era.

Era un simple cazador sin reconocimiento ni importancia, sin embargo, esta sencillez incluía una familia desunida; un hermano menor sin deseos de unirse a la cacería, y un padre ausente, perdido en la búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de mi madre, Mary. Lo que a su vez terminó arrastrando a Sam y a mí a aquella vida que no pedimos y que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, pues no era más que peligro y caos.

Cuando mi padre, John Winchester, murió al dar su vida por la mía, mi trabajo se convirtió enteramente en cuidar a Sammy. Lamentablemente, fallé esa promesa y mi pequeño hermano terminó siendo presa fácil de los acertijos de, en ese entonces, Ojos Amarillos.

Sería una estupidez no incluir el hecho de que quedé destrozado. Tan solo quería morir con él, o mejor aún, quería que regresará. Con ese pensamiento, es que el tan famoso trató se llevó a cabo: mi alma a cambio de su vida.

Un año después, ardía en el infierno, preso de todas las torturas inimaginables. Estuve en ese sitio de mal a muerte unos eternos cuarenta años, que en el mundo real equivalían a unos escasos cuatro meses.

Puede sonar traumático y doloroso, y lo fue. Vaya, tuve pesadillas por meses. Pero, algo surgió de aquel drástico lapso de tiempo y fui salvado. Yo, el hombre más imperfecto de la Tierra, fui salvado de la perdición por un ángel de nombre Castiel.

Es ahí, cuando la Era de los Ángeles o la Era del Apocalipsis, llegó.

Desde entonces todo se volvió apocalíptico, literalmente. Aparecieron los demonios, ángeles, arcángeles, jinetes del apocalipsis y guerras civiles.

No mentiré si digo que al inicio detestaba a los ángeles, especialmente a mi salvador. Él era tan recto, frío y áspero, como un robot. Su pasividad y su ímpetu entrega por seguir órdenes sin rechistar, era desconcertante.

Y, luego, sin darme cuenta, empecé entenderme con ese extraño tipo. Tanto, que incluso deseé salvarlo de las garras del Cielo, de aquellos políticos celestiales que enviaban a los ángeles de menor rango a las peligrosas batallas, a hacer el trabajo sucio, mientras ellos se quedaban disfrutando de la comodidad de su estúpido hogar.

Aunque en ese tiempo no lo tuve claro, pues me convencí de que tener a Castiel como aliado era mejor que tenerlo de enemigo. Diciéndome una y otra vez que esa era la única razón.

En medio del caos, perdí a Sam. Él fue realmente valiente al enfrentarse a Lucifer, salvando así al mundo de un trágico final. Pero, gracias al mismo ángel que me rescató, Sammy pudo regresar. Y bueno, ya conoces el desenlace.

Luego vino la Era de los Leviatanes.

Luché contra monstruos angelicales, y no, no estoy hablando de los ángeles, aunque son fáciles de confundir. Los hijos de perra eran una mezcla entre humano y piraña una vez que hallaban un cuerpo que habitar.

Castiel los liberó cuando abrió el purgatorio, absorbiendolos, con el único propósito de hacerse más fuerte para vencer a Raphael, el arcángel que quería traer el apocalipsis a la Tierra. Pero, para poder lograrlo, tuvo que romper a mi hermano, creyendo que así yo me apartaría de sus planes. Lo cual no ocurrió.

El problema para Cass, fue que tener a tantas criaturas con millones de años de antigüedad, peligrosas, hambrientas y furiosas, dentro de él, le trajo repercusiones graves. Esas cosas, esos monstruos, cambiaron su mente, corrompieron su pureza, convirtiéndolo en algo que no era, obligándolo a crear caos tanto en la Tierra, como en el Cielo.

Cuando logró tomar el control de su cuerpo, acudió a Sam y a mí en busca de ayuda, totalmente arrepentido de sus actos. Para cuando el último Leviathan cayó, Castiel y yo fuimos arrastrados al purgatorio.

Fue en ese lugar, en ese sitio sin fin de bosque, de hojas marchitas, de clima seco, de suelo sangriento, que lo entendí. Que lo descubrí. Fue en el purgatorio, el sitio que purifica, que aclara emociones y sentimientos.

Fue en ese sitio, desolado y al mismo tiempo poblado, que mi corazón le gritó a la razón que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Lamentablemente, cuando logramos salir de allí, no tuve las agallas de enfrentar lo que sentía. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona reprimida haría: enterré dichos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser, ignorándolos olímpicamente.

Entonces, la Era de las Palabras de Dios, se presentó. Donde un ingenuo Castiel ayudó al Escriba de Dios a cerrar las puertas del Cielo, mientras yo evitaba que Sammy muriera al intentar cerrar las puertas del infierno, también.

Cuando mi mejor amigo terminó siendo humano, gracias a Metatron, no me enorgullece decir que lo dejé completamente solo, a la deriva del acecho de sus furiosos hermanos. Él era un bebé con gabardina, andando solo por el mundo, pero yo tenía que cuidar a mi hermano, era mi promesa de toda la vida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aún me arrepiento de no haber sido más valiente y haberlo protegido.

Mi recuerdo más amargo, ocurrió en la Era de la Marca de Caín, cuando abandoné a Sam, cambiando su compañía por la del Rey del Infierno, importandome un carajo que Castiel estuviera muriendo lentamente. Y para cuando mi hermano quiso salvarme, intenté asesinarlo. Algo que demoré mucho en perdonarme, puesto que yo disfruté ver el miedo, angustia y dolor en su mirada.

Con la llegada de La Oscuridad, fui un completo inútil debido a mi conexión con ella.

Básicamente, me había enamorado de Amara. No lo decidí, no era mi intención, tampoco quería estarlo, simplemente era algo incontrolable. Algo más allá de Cupido y sus flechas.

Aunque lo más triste, fue que Cass haya terminado entre las garras de Lucifer, nuevamente, para salvarme a mí y a Sam. Lo cual logró, pues de no haber sido por él, Lucifer no habría ayudado a Chuck a terminar con Amara. Aunque al final, los hermanos Luz y Oscuridad, terminaron teniendo su final feliz, no sin antes darme como obsequio la resurrección de mi madre.

Desafortunadamente, Lucifer quedó sin correa. Libre y corriendo por las calles de Estados Unidos.

Fue cuando la Era del Nephilim llegó, y con ello, la muerte de Castiel...

Está de más decir que en un inicio detestaba a muerte la presencia del chico. Lo odiaba. En ese entonces creía que tenía razones para hacerlo; la supuesta muerte de mamá, la muerte de Crowley y de Cass, todo estaba tan presente y reciente que era en demasía doloroso.

Y lo culpé, una y otra vez, de mil maneras, siendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Era tan solo un niño.

Pero, por andares del destino, Jack logró traer de vuelta a Castiel, sacándolo del Vacío. También logramos sacar a mi mamá, Mary, del mundo apocalíptico y a las demás personas que allí vivían.

Luego, estuvo la Era de Apocalyptic!Michael, fue... Bueno, yo fui él.

Me ofrecí como tributo para salvar a Sammy y a Jack de Lucifer, y de paso, matarlo definitivamente. Pero, cuando todo terminó, el arcángel hijo de perra se adueñó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome hacer cosas que no quería, pronunciando de mi boca palabras que yo nunca habría dicho.

Afortunadamente, pudimos librarnos de él, gracias a Jack, quien quemó su alma en el proceso. Sin alma y sin razonamiento de lo correcto e incorrecto, asesinó a mi madre en un accidente.

No fue su culpa, pero yo lo odié.

Finalmente, la última Era llegó.

La Era de Dios.

No explicaré demasiado. El simple hecho de recordarlo me revuelve el estómago y me hace querer arrancarme la garganta. En resumen, todas las Eras pasadas fueron parte de una obra de teatro para su entretenimiento, donde el universo entero eran simples marionetas, siendo parte de una película que ya tenía escrito su inicio, desenlace y final, sin la opción de tomar sus propias decisiones y/o acciones.

Después...

Después estuvo la Muerte Billie. Ella también resultó ser villana de la historia, también quería el caos, aunque sus palabras eran: "Orden Natural". Caí en su juego ciegamente. Quería seguir su plan, pero Sam, como siempre, evitó que cometiera tan terrible error.

Es así que, cuando Muerte, furiosa y decidida a borrarme de la existencia, me buscó, el ángel que siempre veló por mí, que me cuidó y protegió tantas veces, dio su vida para salvarme.

"T _e amo... Adiós, Dean_."

Esas palabras fueron la clave, su liberación, su paz y felicidad. Lo único que necesitó para invocar al Vacío, quien lo arrastró de vuelta a la eterna Nada, junto con Billie.

Rememoré ese par de palabras en mi mente más veces de las que recuerdo. Lo extrañaba y deseaba que volviera. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Y no mentiré, le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto, buscando otro significado que no fuese: 'Castiel me amaba, y no precisamente como amigo'.

"T _u amor si era correspondido, maldición... Sí lo era, ángel, hijo de.._."

Murmuré a la nada una sola vez, a pesar de saber que no me escucharía, a pesar de ser demasiado tarde para mí, para él, para ambos.

Finalmente, Jack terminó con Dios, y yo logré perdonar sus actos hechos cuando no tenía alma.

Él restauró el mundo que Dios quiso borrar, y por un tiempo, vivimos con la libertad añorada, sintiendo la paz revolotear en nuestras entrañas con regocijo a cada paso que dábamos.

Hasta que una noche pasó lo inevitable. Mi vida, humana y efímera, terminó en medio de una cacería. Como siempre supe que sería. Como siempre quise que fuese. **"**

— Dean.

Dean sonrió de lado, dejando el lapicero al lado del puño de hojas que yacían sobre su escritorio, y girandose en la silla, se puso de pie, andando hacia quien lo llamaba.

— Hey, brillito solar.

— ¿No suena mejor en inglés? — frunció el ceño tiernamente.

— Hmm... — tarareó, tomándolo por la cintura, con gesto pensativo. — No lo sé, ¿te gusta más "sunshine"?

Castiel asintió energéticamente. Dean rió suavemente, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó embobado observando a detalle los ojos zafiro del hombre frente a él.

— ¿Dean?

— Cass, gracias. Gracias por salvarme, por amarme... por quedarte. — cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente con la contraria.

— Dean. — enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio. — Me dices eso cada día, y cada día te digo que dejes de hacerlo, porque no tienes nada que agradecer. Te amo y haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz.

— Lo haces. Me haces feliz, Cass, mucho.

— Lo sé. — sonrió autosuficiente.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó, alzando las cejas, divertido.

— También me lo dices seguido.

— ¿Y yo te hago feliz?

— Demasiado, Dean. Tú eres lo único que necesito para ser plena y completamente feliz. — depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Lo sé.

Castiel frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. Dean rió, pegando su cuerpo al del ángel, aferrandolo por la cintura.

— Me lo dices seguido, Cass. — murmuró con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo.

Dean alzó al ángel, haciendo que este enrollara sus piernas en su cintura, para luego sentarlo sobre el escritorio. Sus besos subieron de intensidad, su lengua recorría con fervor la boca del ojiazul, al tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

Conocía de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Castiel. Lo había recorrido tantas veces ya, y seguía amando cada centímetro de él como el primer día, incluso más cada vez.

Aquella boca que sólo conocía su esencia, que sólo él tenía permitido probar, seguía cautivandolo, dejándolo sin aliento. Continuaba perdiéndose en sus profundos iris azules, fundiéndose con calidez frente al amor que expresaban cada que se veía reflejado en ellos.

— Dea- _mhg~_ Dean. — logró formular, en medio de incitantes besos y caricias.

Castiel odiaba la idea de tener que detenerlo, pues nunca se cansaba de estar entre los brazos del excazador, pero había algo importante que hacer.

Para cuando Dean bajó sus labios a su cuello, lo tomó por las mejillas y depositó un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz, dejándolo ligeramente asombrado.

— Lo siento, pero hacer el amor tendrá que esperar. Tienes que ir por él, ¿recuerdas? Jack lo traerá hoy.

Dean parpadeó, recuperando el aliento. Liberó al ángel, quien se bajó del escritorio de un saltito.

— Me muero por contarle todo, y que él me cuente su vida. — exclamó Dean, con emoción, felicidad y nostalgia.

— Entonces vete ahora, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿o sí? — alentó el pelinegro, enternecido por la alegría que irradiaba su pareja.

— Sí. Tienes razón. Te amo. — besó fugazmente los labios de su esposo, antes de salir corriendo.

Dean se subió a su amado Impala y manejó en dirección al puente, el sitio donde se reuniría, por fin, con su pequeño hermano, Sam Winchester

 **"** Está es la parte de la historia que no conocías, ¿cierto?

Mi historia fue extraña, extraordinaria, dolorosa y cruel, pero de no haber sido así, ahora estaría perdido en un sueño común que el Cielo haya creado para mí, sin poder tomar decisiones o tener una vida más allá de la muerte.

Morí, mi vida fue historia, una inspiración para algunos.

Logré llegar al Cielo. Soy feliz, soy amado, mi familia está conmigo, tengo al lado mío al amor de mi vida. Tengo mi final feliz. **"**

— Dean. — llamó Castiel, asomándose por la puerta.

— Dime, amor.

— Jack está de visita. Trajo pie.

— ¡Yuju! — exclamó.

Ordenó las hojas que relataban su resumida historia, y las guardó en un portafolios dentro de un cajón. Con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de su ángel y salió a recibir al nuevo Dios.

Su sonrisa se amplió y su corazón se llenó de regocijo al ver que toda su familia y amigos también estaban allí, dispuestos a pasar un buen rato.

Dean Winchester estaba feliz.

Estaba completo.


End file.
